Warnings in Curiosity
by Intrigued Writer
Summary: Summary: Her parents' warning hung in the back of her mind, but her curiosity overrode it as she decided to attend Cross Academy, where the mysterious Night Class resides. Kaname x Oc x Zero Summary is under reconstructions.


Warning and Curiosity

Summary: Her parents' warning hung in the back of her mind, but her curiosity overrode it as she decided to attend Cross Academy, where the mysterious Night Class resides. Kaname x Oc x Zero

Disclaimer: Don't own vampire knight just my oc's Lana and Hageshii.

Chapter 1: A letter

The morning air sent a breeze though the window, fluttering the curtains. A girl sleeping in the bed felt the light of the sun's rays on her face." I didn't leave the window open last night." She said groan pulling the covers over her face to go back to sleep. "Lana you can't sleep all day. Wake up."

A deep male voice respond with a chuckle as blue eyes watched her curl back into the covers. Her hazel eyes looked sleepily at him as her brown hair fell across her face.

Lana become a little bit irritated at how hot it had gotten in her room. She threw off the covers to get rid of the heat. "I guess have to wake you up another way." A sigh left the boys lips he brought his face to the nape of neck. He flicked his tongue against the sensitive area and he heard her muttered a response.

"Is raining? W-wait minute! Hageshii-kun? What are you doing?!"

A frantic Lana sprung out of the bed with her face as red as a cherry. She looking over to find dark brown haired young man stare at her with sea colored eyes in amusement.

"You can't just go around licking people on the neck that."

Lana stammered still embarrassed trying to calm down. _'Why does he mess with me like this every morning?__'_ A sigh escaped from her lips she started to calm down from earlier the first morning Hageshii started teasing her. It was when her parents introduced when they were little Lana remember that day like it was yesterday it was the moment they became friends.

~Flashback~

"_Momma, who is he?" A little six year old Lana eyes were wide with innocent child like curiosity staring at the little boy in front of her whose hair color was a shade of darker than hers. She tugged on her mother'__s hand who in turn looked down at her daughter. The woman smiled gently at her daughter and brought the shy girl from behind her. _

"_This is Hageshii Jinsoku. He will be your protector from now on my little lotus, and even if we are not always around please rely on Hageshii." Lana looked up wondered what her mother meant by her last comment._

_Then she felt a hand pat her head looking up to see her father giving her a reassuring smile. "Lana, your Mother is right. Hageshii is a very reliable person so there is no reason to be worried. Besides I bet he is just as nervous as you are. She looked at both her parents and smiled walking over bravely to the boy who would be a part of their family. Her parents looked on watched the cute scene before them when their daughter stuck out her hand. _

"_It'__s nice to meet you, Hageshii! My name is Lana Kontorōru I hope we can become friends." A polite response while continue to look at the boy whose head tilted in confusion. Lana became worried that he might not like her until he brought his face to her extended hand an sniffed her palm. Surprising response to everyone in the room is when Hageshii pulled gently on Lana__'__s pigtails and licked the side of her face._

" _It'__s nice to meet ya, Hitsuji-chan!" The young boy grinned from ear to ear with a glint of mischievousness in his gaze. Lana responded with a blush filling up her face and her parent's laughter filled the room. "My name is not sheep it__'__s Lana! You can__'__t go around licking people, Hageshii-kun!" _

_She yelled than started chasing him around the room, but Hageshii chuckled at her futile efforts to catch him. "Well it__'__s your fault for being so cute Lana-chan." Lana couldn__'__t think of anything to say and growled in frustration when she knew he was teasing her._

~End Flashback~

"Aw, don't be mad La-chan. I couldn't help myself you just looked so cute sleeping so I had to do something to wake you." Hageshii teasingly commented to her, before he dodged a pillow that was aimed at him. Lana went to her dresser draw to get some clothes ready for school.

"Besides you better get ready we have school today." Lana went to the bathroom to take a shower for the day and looked back at Hageshii. She notice there was a strange look on his face it seemed like a flash of something came across his face like danger.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

A loud knock from the door came from downstairs alerting that someone was here. Lana went to her bed to set her clothes down then headed to her door. Hageshii followed after her downstairs as they proceed to the living room, were they could hear the knocking become louder.

"I'm coming!" Lana called. "I wonder who it could be Hageshii. It's really earlier in the day I wonder who it could be." A curious response came from Lana but Hageshii on the other could tell something was off about the scent. _'__This doesn__'__t smell like a human scent. It__'__s can__'__t be!?__'_

Lana reached the door with Hageshii close by her side when she began to open the door. The two of them were shocked when a handsome boy with milk chocolate brown hair was standing behind the door. Hageshii's nostrils flared when he recognized the scent of a vampire that immediately stood in front of Lana.

It seemed the young man noticed Hageshii standing in front of her, then realized that he must be something more than he appears himself. All the while Lana was wondering what had gotten into Hageshii because he never got riled up like this. The only time she could remember that happening is when a boy at school pushed her and Hageshii punched him in the face.

"Hello, I am looking for Lana Kontorōru. I was wondering if I could speak to her. Is she here by any chance?" The boy replied calmly and in a polite manner smiling at them both.

" I am Lana, may I ask why you are looking for me?" Lana question. "Calm down Hageshii stop acting as he'll bite my neck off." She pushed him aside and a chuckled erupted from the boy standing in from of her from her last comment. The last comment wasn't funny to him in the least and he hated that Lana could be naïve, but he couldn't blame her when she didn't even know about him. Lana gestured for the boy to come inside the house and led him to the living room and gestured to the couch.

"If I may, can ask who you are? And why you came all the way here? " Lana questioned him waiting a patiently for an answer. Hageshii was also curious as to why a vampire came to Lana and not just any vamp, this particular one sitting in front of him was those noble purebloods.

"Lana, My name is Kaname Kuran, and I am currently attending Cross Academy. The reason I am here today is the principal of my school, Cross Academy, wishes to extend an invitation for you to attend." This was very shocking to Lana and Hageshii because they had heard about the school. Lana was very curious about the school besides the same courses, and they had a Night Classes. She became curious that the school had that sort of thing and there were students there that attended those classes were a special case.

Hageshii knew that this day was one he had to attend their school with Lana to protect her because if they figure out what her blood could do to these blood suckers her life would be in danger.

'_Damn it! There has to be a reason he showed up here. It can__'__t be just a coincidence.' _Hageshii thought in frustration as he looked at Lana, who very excited about receiving an invitation to Cross Academy. Kaname handed her letter from Cross Academy and she very excitedly took the letter, and began to read the contents.

~To be continued…

Hitsuji = sheep

Hime: This was first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. XD

Lana: Chapter 2 is on its way as well.

Hageshii: Read and Review.


End file.
